<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blank slate by welegato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012951">blank slate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/welegato/pseuds/welegato'>welegato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amnesia (Game &amp; Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad end, F/M, Stockholm Syndrome, heroine has no memories and apparently no good sense of judgement, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/welegato/pseuds/welegato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alternative version of toma's bad end in which he kind of feels some remorse for what he's doing maybe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heroine/Toma (Amnesia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blank slate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i haven't written anything in months again so sorry if this sucks but i got sad and was thinking about toma again so i created this abomination i guess :D enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confusion. Complete and utter confusion. Not even a fragment of a memory remained inside the poor heroine’s head. She couldn’t remember a single thing, not even her own name or location. She simply sat there in silence, glancing around with an absent expression. Waiting for something to happen.</p>
<p>Any regular person would probably feel fear amongst waking up and finding themself held prisoner in a cage inside an unfamiliar room, but not our dear heroine. She wasn’t scared at all. Not a care in the world, not a thought in the world. She most certainly was not a regular person.</p>
<p>Her blank slate of a mind merely took in her surroundings, observing the details of the room since there wasn’t much else she could do amidst her confinement. A frail hand rose up subconsciously, carefully stroking her thin fingers against the cold iron bars of the cage. The girl was so disoriented, she couldn’t tell if this was a dream or reality.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re awake.” A voice suddenly spoke up from across the room.</p>
<p>Emerald hues instantly shifted towards the source, coming into contact with a blonde stranger. How long had he been standing there? Did she somehow manage to overlook him?</p>
<p>His face held a warm, gentle smile. He slowly came closer, his voice turning soft. “Did you sleep well? You have terrible bedhead again.” He squatted down outside the cage, peering in to look at her with a caring expression.</p>
<p>Silence was the only response he got. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know who he was. <em> She didn’t know anything at all. </em></p>
<p>“Did you forget again?” His smile never faltered, but upon having a closer view of him, she could see his eyes were lined with tireless dark circles. “That’s okay. I’ll keep reminding you as many times as I need to.”</p>
<p>That word stuck out to her. <em> Again. </em> Does that mean this has happened before? How often had she lost her memory, she wondered.</p>
<p>“My name is Toma.” He said patiently, “Can you say that?”</p>
<p>“T… Toma?” It was a struggle trying to push her voice out. It was like she had forgotten how to do even that.</p>
<p>His smile widened. “Good job, you did it!” He pulled a key out of his back pocket and stuck it into the lock of the cage, opening up the door. He offered her his hand, “Come here. I know it’s not comfortable for you to stay in there all the time.”</p>
<p>Innocently, she accepted his hand and crawled out into the open room. Too oblivious to even think to distrust him. His smile made her feel safe, despite all the red flags anyone else would take immediate notice to. Not her though. Not our beloved heroine.</p>
<p>They sat beside each other on the floor, still holding hands. Toma lifted his other hand to delicately run his fingers through the girl’s messy, tousled hair. “Honestly, how does it get this bad? It’s not like there’s a lot of room for you to toss and turn around in there.”</p>
<p>“Toma.” Her voice slipped past her lips without her even realizing what she was doing.</p>
<p>“Hm?” He glanced away from her hair and directly into her eyes. “What is it? Did you remember something?”</p>
<p>There was a slight delay as she processed his words, but she ultimately shook her head. She didn’t know what she wanted to communicate to him, so she simply didn’t say anything at all. The only thing she knew was his name and this loving feeling he gave her. That was it. Nothing else.</p>
<p>“You’re just like a doll.” His chuckle was bittersweet, “So perfect but so empty.” He let go of her hand. “I’ve been doing all of this to protect you, but you’re not even <em> you </em> anymore… You’ve become so helpless, I can’t help but blame myself…”</p>
<p>What’s this feeling?</p>
<p>She instinctively put her arms around him and leaned forward, resting her head atop his shoulder as she held him in a gentle embrace. He looked so lonely, she didn’t know how else to console him. Her body kind of acted on its own, like there was some invisible force inside her telling her to hug him.</p>
<p>It was a mystery how she could bear sympathy for somebody keeping her captive. Something so careless couldn’t be written off as mere ignorance, this was straight up brainless. Had all traces of caution left her mind along with her memories?</p>
<p>Hesitantly, Toma returned the gesture with a lighthearted sigh. “You really have no sense of danger, huh?” He rested his head against hers. “I’m sorry things turned out this way.”</p>
<p>They stayed there like that for a while, enjoying the comfort of each other’s company. That was enough for them. Blissfully living in an illusion. A moment of peace before reality strikes and ruins everything all over again.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was too late to fix this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>